


All Their Fault

by oooohno



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AGH, AHAHAHA, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Yuuri, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Fingering, Frottage, GPF Banquet, How Do I Tag, Lapdance, Like, Loud Sex, M/M, NSFW, Nsfw victuuri, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, SO, Smut, Some Humor, Teasing, Top Victor, VictUuri, banquet, but everybody was hoping he would, drunk yuuri, enjoy?, even mila, everybody wants Yuuri drunk, first time posting smut, i will never get over victuuri, idk if this counts tho, idk there's not that many tags to write, its pretty short, kinda??, smut written by a virgin, they're barely there tho, tipsy victor, yuuri always ends up embarrassing himself at banquets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oooohno/pseuds/oooohno
Summary: Yuuri gets drunk at yet another GPF banquet. The people get a show...and Victor gets Yuuri.





	All Their Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of another story,,,but I got a little carried away and this happened. Oops. Happy mistake. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

 

Victor and Yuuri walked into the banquet room side-by-side, Yuuri hanging onto Victor’s arm with his own. The Russian smiled brightly while Yuuri blushed. Before they had taken even 5 steps into the room, almost everybody's eyes were on them. Considering what had happened at the last banquet, what Yuuri had done, it wasn’t too surprising. In fact, most were hoping for a repeat. Every banquet until the last had been stuffy and boring, as they were expected to remain civilized and proper. To make small talk with their competitors and plus ones. Needless to say, few actually enjoyed them. So when Yuuri had livened up the last event with his (pole)dancing and drunkenness, encouraging others to let a little loose, everybody had a much better time. 

Phichit immediately made his way through the crowd to them, and smiled wide. 

“Hey Yuuri! Congratulations on Silver! I knew you could do it.” He leaned closer, then spoke in a lighter tone. “And congratulations on  _ that _ ,” he pointed to Yuuri and Victor’s arms still locked together. Yuuri had told Phichit countless times back in Detroit how much he admired Victor, and legitimately pined for him. It was crazy to think that he actually had him now. And he definitely had him, in  _ many _ ways.But Phichit didn’t even know how far they’d gone yet (very far).

Yuuri blushed even darker. “Thanks, Phi. You did really good in your Free Skate!” 

Phichit waved his hand dismissively, “Thanks, but it’s certainly no silver medal. Before you leave we should celebr-” The Thai man was interrupted by sultry voice, the owner of which Phichit glared at. 

“Yuuri! I’m glad you’re here. Think you’d indulge me in another pole dance? I’ve learned more and I think we could be really spectacular, especially sober. Let’s give the people a show.” Chris suggested with wiggling eyebrows. 

Yuuri thought he couldn’t blush any harder, but Chris mentioning one of the many embarrassing things he’d done while drunk off his ass somehow brought even more blood to his cheeks. Now, Yuuri looked redder than a tomato, and he cast his eyes downward, trying to sputter out an answer. 

“I-I-I c-an’t do-” Though Victor (and many others) found this horribly adorable, he wanted to save his fiance (fiance!) some embarrassment and help him out. 

“As much as I would like to see that again,” Victor said. “He’s not up for it right now.” Yuuri cast him a grateful look. 

“Aww dang. I was really looking forward to it. Well, I’ve got a few people to go talk to.” Chris turned and began walking, before he swiveled his head and lowered his voice an octave. “Oh, and good job on winning silver, Yuuri.” He added with a wink. 

Victor knew it was just Christophe’s nature to flirt with every living creature on two legs, but he couldn’t help the possessive heat that thrummed through his veins.  

“Yuuri, let’s go sit down.” Yuuri nodded and began walking toward a table that was not full. Phichit and Victor followed. 

When they reached a large table with 7 chairs set around it, they were greeted by Yurio and Otabek who were using two of the six chairs. Victor pulled out a chair for himself, as did Phichit. They both sat down quickly. 

As Yuuri was pulling back the chair, he was startled by someone else’s hand joining his own on the back of the chair. He looked up to none other than Jean Jacques Leroy.

“Oh, how nice of you! Pulling out a lady’s chair for her.” JJ said. Yuuri was confused until he looked behind the Canadian to see his girlfriend (fiancee?) Isabella standing behind him. 

“So chivalry is not dead!” JJ continued. Yuuri opened his mouth to tell JJ that actually, he was pulling out the chair for himself, so he could sit next to Victor. Before he could get the words out JJ guided Isabella to the seat and she sat down quickly. JJ took the chair next to her. 

Yuuri decided to let it go, as there was one chair still open on the other side of Phichit. Though before he could make it, somebody else got to it...Chris. 

Yuuri huffed. “What is this, musical chairs?” He complained. Chris smirked.

“Uh oh, guess you’ll have to sit on Victor lap then.” He suggested. Yuuri gaped, turning bright red for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. 

“I need a drink.” Yuuri explained as he walked away, towards a server who was making his rounds with a tray of champagne glasses. Against his better judgement, Yuuri took two, one for him and one for Victor. He knew that he shouldn’t drink at all tonight, unless he wanted to end up stripping and spinning nearly naked around a pole with Chris again. He had a very low alcohol tolerance in the first place, but this champagne was good quality, and as proven last banquet, would be easy to get drunk on. 

Nevertheless, he grabbed two and took barely three steps before remembering what Chris had suggested. The night would probably be full of comments like that, and almost unthinkingly, he gulped down his entire glass, burning hot down his throat. Though it was tasted light, it was still alcohol. He’d need it if he wanted to through tonight. 

He walked back towards the server and grabbed one more to replace the one he’d had. His mind already slightly foggy, he made his careful way back to the table, where he set Victors glass down and brought his own to his lips. 

“I thought you said you didn’t want to drink much tonight?” Victor questioned as he gently took the glass from Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri gave him an innocent look. “Oh come on, Yuuri, I saw you drink one already.” 

JJ answered for him. “Let him have his fun, Victor. He deserves it, after all, he did even better than ME.” Victor sighed.

“All right, Yuuri, go ahead.” He handed him his glass back, but didn’t miss the mischievous glints in JJ’s and Chris’s eyes. 

 

Half and hour later and Yuuri was completely wasted. The Canadian and the Swiss men had been giving Yuuri glass after glass of the strong champagne, and each glass he had made it harder for him to decline the next. Victor had told them to stop, but they hadn’t listened. And each time he told Yuuri that he should stop accepting them, Yuuri would give his best puppy dog eyes and pouted lip, and Victor’s heart would melt. He couldn’t deny Yuuri anything. Eventually Mila and Phichit even joined in and Yuuri had easily passed the 16 flutes he had at the last banquet. His inhibitions were completely gone, as was the top button of his shirt. It had been lost when Yuuri was trying to unbutton his shirt, but his clumsy fingers had popped it off instead. 

Now, Yuuri was actually sitting on Victor’s lap, much to Chris’s delight- and admittedly, Victor’s. He was sitting so they were facing each other, legs wrapped around the back of the chair. The Japanese ran his fingers through his slicked back hair -that had been styled that way at Victor’s insistence- and messed it up, making several strands come free and fall around his face. There was a very small crowd around them, unashamedly waiting to see if Yuuri would spontaneously challenge someone to a dance off again, or strip again. Yurio, Otabek, JJ, Chris, and Phichit were still sitting at the table with them. Everybody but Yurio and Otabek had a few flutes of champagne. Isabella was now irritated at JJ for paying more attention to what Yuuri was doing than to her. Chris was talking to Phichit about Yuuri, and Yurio was complaining to Otabek about how “gross and annoying that pig is”. So, Yuuri was in the spotlight. 

Victor had tried to keep the embarrassing things Yuuri did to a minimum, but that was proving very difficult. Especially when Yuuri would shift on his lap often, and his bottom would rub against him. He was quickly growing hard, even with all these people around. He tried not to think of the things he wanted to do  to with Yuuri. He managed for some time, until Yuuri caught on to his arousal. 

Yuuri looked into his eyes and grinned wildly as he ground his hips down _hard_. Victor barely suppressed his moan. Distantly, he heard several gasps, but for now all he could focus on was Yuuri. Yuuri, who was right here, and perfect, and hot as hell. Victor had had enough drinks to cloud his brain enough so that his libido could take over entirely, and before he knew it, his hands were on Yuuri’s hips and pulling him down harder. Any thought he had was overridden by _Yuuri_ , and the insistent pressure on his hardened cock. Yuuri continued moving his hips, but soon began to bounce occasionally. He arched his back and ran his hands up and down his sides, over his chest and through his messy black hair, moaning lewdly. It reminded Victor of a lap dance, and really, it was, just with more touching. Especially when Victor’s hands joined Yuuri’s and stroked up his fiance’s toned body.   
He was startled by a familiar voice shouting at him. “Oi! That’s disgusting! Get a room old man!” The haze in his mind started clearing and Victor recognized the voice. Yurio. Shit! What were they doing? People were still watching, and he noticed even more had joined the crowd around them. 

And Yuuri was still going. Ugh, he would hate him for not stopping him when he sobered up (that is, if he even remembered). 

“Yuuri, let’s finish this somewhere else.” Victor commanded as he removed Yuuri from his lap and stood up. 

They were lucky the banquet was held in the hotel they were staying at. The walk to their room passed in a blur. Both were so keyed up they had a bit of a hard time, Victor had to support Yuuri, who was stumbling on shaky legs, and Victor’s own felt like jelly from the anticipation. But someone, they managed to get back and as soon as Victor swiped the keycard and unlocked the door, they were inside and Yuuri was pressing Victor against a wall, kissing him hard. 

Victor wound his arms around Yuuri’s neck and pulled him closer, slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth when he gasped. Yuuri was touching and groping and feeling, which Victor groaned at. He gently bit Yuuri’s lip, who growled in response, and pulled him away from the wall. He grabbed the Russian’s wrist and pulled him across the room to where their two twin sized beds were already pushed together.

Before Yuuri could do it, Victor pushed him down to the soft sheets, crawling on top of him and smashing their mouths together again. He pulled away, gasping for breath, but quickly recovered and started placing tiny kisses and licks along Yuuri’s jawline, moving towards his ear, which he nipped. 

Yuuri was not quiet during all of this. He moaned and groaned, whispering Victor’s name, encouraging him to continue, especially once Victor had removed his shirt. 

Slowly, he made his way down the pale, unblemished column of Yuuri’s neck, sucking dark marks into the skin. They’d definitely be there in the morning, above his collar where anyone could see them, but both found that they didn’t care. 

He gave the same treatment to Yuuri’s torso, focusing on the spots where stubborn bits of pudge remained, despite Yuuri’s effort to get rid of it. Victor found it horribly endearing and cute.

When he got to the top of Yuuri’s formal slacks, and the little trail of hair that led beneath them, he smiled up at his fiance wickedly. Yuuri’s breath audibly hitched when he began unbuttoning and unzipping the pants, before hooking his fingers under the hem of his boxers and pulling both his pants and boxers down his legs. The Japanese lifted his legs so Victor could pull them all the way off, and soon he was barred completely to Victor. 

He gave a teasing lick to the head, and Yuuri moaned. Wrapping his hand around his fiance’s cock, he slowly jerked him off, precome dripping down the sides and acting as lube. Yuuri was writhing, and whispering for more. Briefly, Victor wondered where the confident, dominant Yuuri from early had gone.

When the Japanese started wildly bucking his hips, Victor grabbed onto his hips and held them to the bed, and swiftly took the tip of Yuuri’s cock into his mouth. Yuuri keened loudly, which Victor would have grinned at if he wasn’t currently sucking him off. He slowly, torturously, sunk down on Yuuri’s cock, until the base was pressed against the back of his throat, and his nose was buried in the coarse black hairs at the base. His throat worked hard not to gag, and he swallowed around Yuuri. 

Recalling a trick Chris had told him (Victor still couldn’t remember how they entered that particular conversation), he pulled back, started humming, and dove down again, still humming. He didn’t gag, and Yuuri seemed to like the intense vibration of his humming. He bobbed his head enthusiastically, sucking hard and humming, and when he tired he pulled all the way of the cock and opted for just jerking him off. 

Yuuri was writhing with pleasure beneath him, gasping and moaning wantonly, his eyes wide and pupils dilated intensely, and his striking black hair was mussed and some strands clung to his forehead. 

“Victor...more...please!” Victor sucked harder. 

“AHH! I’m c-close!” Yuuri screamed. The Russian quickly pulled off his cock and gripped the base tightly, staving off his impending orgasm. Yuuri keened and thrashed on the bed, panting. 

“Ah Vitya! Why’d you stop?” 

“Love, we’re no where close to being done yet.” Victor explained. While normally Yuuri and his legendary stamina could finish several times, Victor wasn’t so sure that was the case while he was drunk. 

He climbed off of Yuuri and and scrambled to his suitcase, where he grabbed a bottle of lube he’d brought. 

“Yuuri, love, turn over for me would you?” Though he said it in a nice tone, Yuuri knew it was a command. A command that he promptly followed. He flipped himself over, positioned his hands on the bed(s) and his ass in the air. He shivered when he felt the bed(s) dip where Victor was and a warm hand on his back. 

“Vityaaaa hurry up!” The sound of a bottle opening rang out, and suddenly there was a cold, wet hand at his entrance. 

“Now, Yuuri, is that how we beg?” Victor said mockingly. 

“AHH! Ah-I need it. Please! Victor!” 

A slick finger gently pushed into him, making Yuuri arch his back and pant. “Much better,” He heard Victor say, distantly. It slid in and out of him smoothly, and Yuuri buried his face in the sheets as he whimpered for more. 

His hair was pulled and his face exposed to the air sizzling with heat, just as Victor pulled his finger out slightly, before pressing back in with another. He pumped them several times before starting scissoring motions, spreading the Japanese more. Soon Yuuri tried to grind down on them, and Victor took that as a sign to add another. He shoved all three as deep as they could go, then spread his fingers apart, making Yuuri cry out. His shout was nothing compared to the scream he gave when the Russian found his prostate, deciding to focus on that. He removed a finger and used his pointer to rub against it, using his other finger to make a “come hither” motion. 

He thrashed and writhed some more before Victor decided he’d had enough, and needed to attend to his own hard-on. He reached for the lube he’d thrown to the side and, after removing his pants, slicked himself up quickly. 

Without warning, he lined himself up with Yuuri’s hole and pushed in, inch by inch. The head popped in and Yuuri keened, trying to push his hips back for more. Victor responded by grabbing his hips and holding him still as he slid the rest of the way in. 

“Shit, Yuuri, so tight.” He said through gritted teeth. Yuuri grunted and reached back to hold onto Victor’s thigh as he started thrusting. 

It was slow at first, so Yuuri could adjust, but it turned into a steady rhythm that made both of them moan. Victor chanted Yuuri’s name like a prayer each time he felt the latter squeeze around him. 

“Victor...please...more.” Yuuri begged in a voice dripping with lust. Victor obliged, pounding into his tight, hot, hole faster. Yuuri screamed.

“Harder! Right there! God! Victor!” By Yuuri convulsing around him, Victor gathered that he had found Yuuri’s prostate again. He smiled, aiming for that spot, and thrusted with more force and speed, making sure it hit that spot that made Yuuri see stars over and over again, brutally. 

Before he knew it, Yuuri was shuddering and crying out his name as he came. Ropes of cum landed on the sheets below him, and his entrance twitched and squeezed around him, making him lose his pace, and all too quickly, come inside his fiance. 

Victor slouched over Yuuri, panting, until he caught his breath and found the will to pull out. His own cum dripped from Yuuri’s now empty hole, and it was a sight to see. 

“I’ll go get something to clean us up with,” Victor assured, he was about to step off the bed when a hand reached for his wrist, and pleaded.

“No, stay here. Do it tomorrow.” Yuuri was doing his puppy dog eye’s again, and he knew that Victor was physically unable to resist them. Victor sighed, too in love, tired, and tipsy to deny his fiance. 

  
  


The next day, after showering (together) and packing for their return home, they were greeted by devious smirks works by Chris and Phichit. 

“Yuuri, did you realise Chris and I had the rooms next to yours?” Phichit asked. Clearly he  heard knew what they did last night. 

“You guys are such perverts,” JJ, who was passing by, commented. 

 

Yuuri blushed all the way down to his blue turtleneck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!  
> And please please leave a kudos or comment. I'm so thirsty for them you have no idea, they're pretty much the thing that inspires me to write. 
> 
> <333333


End file.
